The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Hibiscus, botanically known as Hibiscus syriacus, commercially known as Rose-of-Sharon or Althea, and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Antong Two’.
The new Hibiscus is a naturally-occurring branch mutation of an unnamed selection of Hibiscus syriacus, not patented. The cultivar Antong Two was discovered and selected by the Inventor within a population of plants of the parent selection in a controlled environment in Andong Provence, South Korea in 1995.
Asexual reproduction of the new Hibiscus by softwood cuttings in a controlled environment in Seoul, South Korea since 1996, has shown that the unique features of this new Hibiscus are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.